Forever & Always
by unicornbloodd
Summary: I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always.


Santana sat at the dining room table in her parents home. Minutes turned into hours as she left herself look at the time. Where was Finn? He was supposed to be here, he wouldn't cancel without calling first. Finn wasn't that dense. Waiting a little longer, she stood and looked out the window. Turning away, she bit down on her bottom lip before siting back down. Looking down at her phone, Santana picked it up calling Rachel first. Then Quinn, then Sam and Puck. No one knew where Finn was, all asking if something was wrong.

After assuring them everything was fine, Santana set the phone down and sighed. It wasn't like Finn to be late for anything they planned. Suddenly her phone rang, causing the girl to jump. Not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Finn?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"No honey, it's Carole. You need to come down to the hospital." She spoke softly.

Not bothering to ask questions, Santana hung up and grabbed her things. Heading out of her parents house to get to the hospital. As she did she her mind goes back to December. Remembering when Finn surprised her with a trip to New York.

"_Finn, I. This is like the sweetest thing anyone's done for me." Santana said looking up at him. Sure in high school he was just too awkward and she kind of hated him. But a few years of college did him good, and he made her smile and stuff. She couldn't help but fall for him since they reconnected. _

"_Yeah, well. You deserve the best San." He said grabbing her hand. Surprising Santana for their two year anniversary, he booked a flight to New York. Staying in Manhattan for the weekend while they celebrated their time together._

_Taking her to Times Square for shopping and dinner, there was just one more thing Finn needed to do to make this night perfect. The two walked hand and hand waiting for a cab to bring them back to the hotel when Finn let go of Santana's hand. Looking at him she raised her eyebrow wondering why he let go of her hand. She was cold in the winter weather and his hand was warm._

_Putting his hand in his pocket her pulled out a small black box. Taking Santana's small hand in his, he dropped down on one knee looking up at Santana._

"_Finn.. What are you doing?" She asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of what was going on._

"_Santana, I've known you since we were kids. You used to hate me in high school and now we've been dating for two years. And I don't want anyone else but you. I want you forever... Forever and always. Through all the good and the bad and even the ugly. We'll grow old together. I want you, forever and always. Will you marry me?" He blurted out, his poor heart beating at the speed of light._

_Searching his eyes Santana smiled before she nodded her head. A goofy grin stretched on his face as he put the ring on her finger. Standing up her wrapped his arms around his fiancee before placing a light kiss on her lips._

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too."_

Pulling into the entrance, Santana quickly walked to the front office of the hospital.

"I'm looking for Finn Hudson, where's his room?" She asked a nurse on the computer. At first the women ignored the girl asking for her fiancee.

"Excuse me? I need to know what Finn Hudson's room is." She spoke again already getting irritated with the women.

"Are you family?" The monotone voice replied to her.

"No-"

"No visiting."

"I'm his fiancee. What's his room number?" Santana asked, her anger already started to raise. Before the nurse could reply to her again, Carole came to the front desk.

"Oh Santana, you're here finally." She said taking the girl by the hand pulling her along. Santana smirked at the nurse before walking with Carole.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Santana asked panicking again.

"He- well. I'll have the doctor explain it to you." Santana nodded at her words as she hoped the news wouldn't be too hard to take in. Leaving Santana momentarily, Carole came back with a man dressed in a white lab coat.

"Ms. Lopez."

"Hi, what happened to Finn?"

"Well you see, he was in a car accident. It seems a child without a silence seemed to get their hands on car. And they were texting and driving, your fiancee wasn't the only one who fell victim to the accident, but he was the among the few who were injured." The doctor spoke.

As Santana was led to Finn's room her mind was somewhere else. Wondering if he was going to be okay, if he was going to live... Shaking the thought from her head, she stopped in front of room 224.

"Go in honey, he's been asking for you." Carole whispered to Santana. Looking at his mother, she nodded before opening the door. Santana tried her best to keep a straight face. Walking to the side of his bed, she placed both her hands on his. Holding it tightly as she fought herself not to cry.

"Hey San, I'm fine. See?" He smiled softly before coughing.

"Shh, don't talk idiot." Santana teased as tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm fine San. I'll be out of here soon. I'm sorry for not picking you up." Santana laughed and shook her head.

"You were in an accident, it's fine." She spoke before wiping her eyes. "So, I have some good news." She added looking into his eyes as she smiled.

"What?"

"We're gonna have a baby." Finn smiled and closed his eyes.

"We're gonna have another in a couple years or so, and we'll buy a house on a hillside somewhere. Just like you wanted San." He breathed, coughing a bit. Santana tightened her grip on Finn's hand as her eyes grazed over the many machines he was hooked up to.

"We'll get a dog, and build a tree house in the backyard."

"Stay there forever?"

"And always." The two smiled at each other before Finn continued to recite the saying they had between them.

"Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember we're together for the rich and the poor and for the better. And we'll still love each other, forever and always."

Santana smiled and nodded, her head. Setting her bag on the seat, she laid next to Finn with his arm around her small waist. Snuggled up to his side she let out a small sob.

"Hey, we're going to be okay. I love you, I'm going to make it out of here just fine." Finn reassured. Nodding, Santana sat up when an idea came to mind. Standing up, Santana reached for the door.

"San? Where you going?" Finn asked. Turning around, Santana just smiled at Finn.

"I'll be back." She spoke kissing his lips softly before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

Walking up to a couple nurses, Santana explained her idea to them. As the idea was approved, Santana fished her phone out of her bag. Making various phones calls for the next available chaplain, as well as their three closest friends: Quinn, Sam, Puck, and Rachel. Finally letting both of their parents know of her plan, they went along with her plan. Knowing Finn didn't have much time, but knowing Santana wasn't thinking too much about it.

Stopping for a moment, Santana realizes she doesn't have a pair of rings. Panicking while she paced the room trying figure out where on earth she could get two rings on such short notice.

"How about our neighbors?" Mrs. Lopez offered. Looking at her mother, Santana raised an eyebrow.

"They're fairly old, I'm sure they have at least one pair." Her mother added. Smiling brightly Santana hugged her mother and kissed her cheek before running out of the hospital.

Upon returning to the hospital. Santana held the rings in her hand. Walking into Finn's room, she looked around. From the chaplain, to their friends and parents, she couldn't help but smile. Walking over to Finn's bed side she smiled down at him.

"What is all this San?"

"We're getting married."

"Now?"

"Yes now." Santana smirked before placing the ring on Finn's finger. Taking the other from her small hands, Finn placed the band on Santana's ring finger.

Forcing himself to sit up, he took both her hands on his. After a couple verse, they began to tell each other their impromptu vows.

"I remember the first day I saw you after we graduated, I didn't think you could get any more beautiful than you did in high school but you did. And you were a lot nicer which was great, I thought I actually had a chance with you this time. Luckily, you chose me. And I got to fall in love with the most perfect, amazing, girl in the world. I love you, more than I've loved anyone in my life." Finn finished smiling at Santana. Laughing she sat the bed again snuggling up to him.

"You've changed me. I'm nicer I guess. Things are just better with you. You make me laugh and smile, cause you're like the biggest dork I've ever met. I like the person I am with you, I never want that to change. I want to go old with you, and have kids. Our own family, and that house on the hillside we always talk about. I want it all, I want you forever and always." Santana finished. Finn smiled down at Santana and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you San," he said softly. The silence around them was broken by the beeps slowing down. Santana knew it was ending, holding onto Finn tighter as his voice softened.

"I love you too. Don't leave me." Finn chuckled before kissing her temple.

"I love you, forever okay? Please don't forget that. I may not be here. But I'll always love you. Forever and always."

Santana nodded and nuzzled her head into his neck.

As he tried to speak again she shook her head and shh'd him.

"I love you too. Forever and always."


End file.
